An Ordinary Day
by Puckleberry01
Summary: They all went to school that day thinking it was just like any other. A gun at school rocks everyone's world, changing friendships, lives and relationships. Pure Puckleberry with Pezberry friendship. Inspired by shooting star so read at own risk. Will be M for smut later...


This story is about a shooting but it will also be about people coming together to survive.

**Summary**: They all went to school that day thinking it was just like any other. A gun at school rocks everyone's world, changing friendships, lives and relationships. Pure Puckleberry. Pezberry friendship. Inspired by shooting star.

**Warning**_: This story does involve a school shooting, people will get hurt/killed. I understand that this is a sensitive subject so please read at your own risk. This is something I needed to write for personal reasons and thought I would share, please don't flame me._

**Timeline**_: This is set shortly after Mash-up but Quinn isn't pregnant, puck never slept with her._

* * *

**Prologue**

Rachel beamed a smile at the empty auditorium pretending it was her audience. She needed some peace away from the rest of the glee club members. The morning had begun like any other; Rachel got up early to work out and arrived early for school. While she was getting her homework out of her locker the cheerios' had walked past and Santana had made a snide remark about Rachel's nose. Today though, Rachel snapped back and commented on Santana's horrid personality.

Rachel never meant to say anything but the topic of her nose was a touchy subject and she couldn't help herself. The glee club had only heard Santana's point of view and they had gotten at Rachel the moment they saw her at break.

That was why she was spending her lunchtime singing alone in auditorium while the rest of her group practised dance numbers without her. She was always so alone in this place, she never felt like part of any group.

"They'll all be watching me on television getting awards, one day," Rachel reassured herself. "I don't need them."

~#~#~

Puck was really struggling to control his temper Santana continued to jabber on and ignore everything he said. Santana was the closest friend Puck had, she was practically the female version of him and he was the only one that could cut though her bullshit.

"Who the hell does she think she is to talk to me like that?" Santana asked stamping her foot and narrowing her eyes as Puck continued to drag her towards the auditorium. "She's a freaking hobbit that's got no sense; she doesn't even have any friends of her own."

Puck pushed Santana towards the auditorium door and placed a hand over her mouth to stop her talking. "Listen up Satan, Berry might be a pain in the ass but she's our pain in the ass. We need her in glee to win this shit and I know you too well to believe your side of the story. Now get in there and apologise for whatever shit you've said then I can go back to hating equally instead of having favorites."

"I'm not apologizing for anything," Santana growled pushing against Pucks chest as he caged her in against the door. He was too bulky and strong for her to move him though. "Get out of my way, I'm late for glee."

"I don't care, go apologise or I'll tell your mom that party that you had last summer, the one that you passed off as burglary."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

They both stared at each other for several seconds before Santana huffed and backed down. She knew him well enough to know he wasn't bluffing.

"I'm not hugging her or anything girly like that."

Puck snorted as he opened the door, "You've got bigger balls then me."

"You've got that right."

They both walked past the rows of seats towards the front. Rachel was sat on the edge of the stage scrolling through her iPod for her next song choice and hadn't heard them enter.

"Berry," Puck grunted as he climbed the stairs onto the stage with Santana.

Rachel glanced up in surprise and sighed as she noticed an angry Santana at Pucks side. "Yes Noah?"

"Go on Satan," Puck said pushing Santana towards Rachel.

"Look Man hands, we hate each and that's fine because..."

*Bang*

Santana was cut off as a shot went off from further down the school. All three froze as three more shots went off followed by stamping feet and screams as people raced for safety.

* * *

First real chapter soon.

**Please review and don't flame.**


End file.
